Remoto/Leyendas
thumb|Remoto de entrenamiento Jedi usado por [[Luke Skywalker/Leyendas|Luke Skywalker en el Halcón Milenario]] Un remoto era un pequeño droide repulsor de forma esférica usado para gran variedad de propósitos, como la exploración y el reconocimiento. Dotados con blásters ligeros, podían ser usados para el entrenamiento militar. Con armas más poderosas, podían ser empleados en el campo de batalla como droides de batalla móviles, difíciles de alcanzar.Medía 0,15 m de diámetro. Su fabricante era industrial automaton. Historia Muchos usuarios de la Fuerza (como los iniciados Jedi) usaban remotos como herramientas de entrenamiento para mejorar sus habilidades de defensa contra blásters al deflectar los disparos de plasma de baja energía con sus sables de luz. Algunos también cubrían sus ojos con algún tipo de escudo, confiando exclusivamente en la Fuerza para guiar sus acciones. Normalmente, el remoto de entrenamiento se usaba junto a la Forma I básica del combate con sables de luz. Algunos modelos, como el común remoto de entrenamiento Marksman-H, fueron usados por tiradores para practicar su rapidez, tiempos de reacción y precisión. Dependiendo del programa de entrenamiento que se use, podría ser difícil, ya que estos droides tan rápidos y ágiles, eran muy difíciles de alcanzar, especialmente a cierta distancia. Para prevenir daños permanentes, los aprendices solían disparar rayos únicamente de luz al remoto. Aunque se usaban principalmente para el entrenamiento, los remotos podían ser también configurados para servir en una amplia variedad de roles, incluyendo la vigilancia de largo alcance, como micrófonos portátiles e incluso como cargadores de mercancía. Los remotos especialmente modificados llamados buscadores, fueron usados por las fuerzas imperiales para perseguir ciertos objetivos. Dotados de armamento mortal y sensores de alta capacidad, esos remotos móviles eran capaces de causar estragos debido a la dificultad de dispararles. thumb|El [[remoto de Bao-Dur.]] Uno de los pocos remotos en ganar notoriedad fue el creado por un zabrak llamado Bao-Dur. Tras crear el remoto, éste le siguió toda su vida e incluso durante las Guerras Mandalorianas que el zabrak ayudó a terminar en Malachor V. Más tarde, Bao-Dur y el remoto es encontraron con la Exiliada que conocieron antes en las Guerras Mandalorianas. Después de que el remoto y Bao-Dur siguieran a la Exiliada de vuelta a Malachor V, Bao-Dur pidió al remoto activar el destructivo Generador de Masas Sombra que creó al final de la anterior guerra. El remoto cumplió la petición de su amo y permaneció atrás para asegurar la activación del generador. Entre bastidores El remoto de entrenamiento en Una Nueva Esperanza fue citado como inspiración para el programa SPHERES de satélites en miniatura de la NASA. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Star Wars: Preludio a la Rebelión'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Honor Bound'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La venganza de los Sith'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *[[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela)|Novela de Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Blind Fury!'' *''Lealtad'' *[[Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (novela)|Novela de Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Imperio Oscuro II'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast demo'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Revenants'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Tempest'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Fuentes * *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' Categoría:Droides de cuarto grado